


Chemistry and Biology

by Serralinda



Series: Tokyo Yaoiverse [45]
Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series, Honto Yajuu, Koi Suru Bou-kun | The Tyrant Falls in Love, Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi, Super Lovers (Anime & Manga), ひとりじめマイヒーロー | Hitorijime My Hero (Anime)
Genre: Cursing/Profanity, F/M, Lemon, Love Triangles, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:27:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23493187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serralinda/pseuds/Serralinda
Summary: Ueda's little brother turns up on their doorstep. Liu Tao shows up at Viewfinder. Hiyori is bored and lonely. While the adults are busy with work and each other, these teens are at loose ends. They all end up sharing lessons with Gotouda Aki and something else as well. That Hanami party was a busy night for many!How did Fei Long end up in Russia?
Relationships: Asami Ryuichi/Takaba Akihito, Gotouda Aki/Ueda Tomoharu, Kirishima Zen/Yokozawa Takafumi, Mikhail Arbatov/Liu Fei Long
Series: Tokyo Yaoiverse [45]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1384039
Comments: 9
Kudos: 31





	1. Surprise!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello from the Tokyo Yaoiverse! Here I go again, getting people tangled up! I hope you don't mind some teenagers getting mixed up in the hijinks. It is spring after all and life goes on. Oh, and I lied about not hooking Hiyori up with anyone. But I couldn't resist. Anyway, she's still young and I kept it tame (for her). Two lemons though for the adults.
> 
> Thank you to -
> 
> Honto Yajuu - Yamamoto Kotetsuko  
> Sekai Ichi Hatsukoi - Nakamura Shungiku  
> Finder series - Yamane Ayano  
> Hitorijime My Hero - Arii Memeco  
> Koisuru Boukun - Takanaga Hinako  
> Super Lovers - Abe Miyuki

**Surprise!**

Gotouda Aki was admiring the increased muscle definition in Ueda Tomoharu's chest and stomach – with his tongue - when they were rudely interrupted by the doorbell. All that training was paying off. Ueda was just about to lose it and flip them over when the bell rang again.

“Who the fuck is trying to visit on a Sunday morning? Don't they all know it's the only day we're both off work?”

“If they want to see us both, this would be the best time,” Ueda pointed out, reasonable as always, despite the fact that his semi-erection was fading in disappointment. He glanced at the clock, which read 12:27 pm. “And it's technically not morning anymore.”

“Sundays are morning all day!” Aki stated as he crawled out of the bed, making Ueda snicker (and stare appreciatively at his bare bottom). Aki threw on his robe and stomped out to open the door, muttering to himself, “Fuck, shit, ass, damn...” In English, because Mitch had started him off with the important words.

The doorbell rang again – for the third time – as Aki got to the little viewscreen on the wall and then stood gaping at it. “No fucking way!”

“Aren't you going to answer? Who is it?” Ueda asked him, following close behind.

Aki just stood there pointing his finger.

“Oh, for heaven's sake, Aki...Ehh?!”

Ueda threw open the door then stood in shock as his little brother stalked past with a halt to kick off his sneakers, dropped an overstuffed duffel bag onto the floor, and flopped ungraciously onto their couch.

“Go wash your hands,” Ueda managed, gesturing at the kitchen sink.

Ueda Natsuki, sixteen, glared at him, then did as he was told. “The door guy already drowned my hands in sanitizer downstairs before he would let me touch anything,” he complained, scrubbing. “Even seeing that I wore gloves and a mask all the way here didn't make a difference to him.”

“I'm surprised he let you come upstairs.”

“He didn't want to, but he couldn't deny that I must be your brother since I look just like you, only cuter.”

Aki laughed and grabbed Natsuki in a hug. Natsuki resisted for about two seconds, then returned the hug before backing away. “Go put some clothes on!” he scolded, cheeks a little pink.

Ueda looked skyward, asking the gods what he'd done in a past life to deserve this and Aki looked down at himself, barely covered in his hastily tied on robe. “What? We're all guys here.”

“That doesn't mean I want to see what only my brother should be seeing! Go!” Natsuki pushed Aki toward the hallway. “Really, Aniki*? It's past noon!”

Ueda, who had put on jeans and a t-shirt, sighed. “Please tell me Mom and Dad aren't frantically searching Osaka for you because you ran away again.”

“I left them a note.” Natsuki flopped onto the couch one more time. “I couldn't stand it! They wouldn't let me go outside at all! It's two more weeks before school is supposed to start – if it starts – and I was a prisoner in the house.”

“What made you think it would be any better here? Tokyo is slowly shutting down, just like everywhere else, Natsuki. They postponed the Olympics and everyone is taking that as a sign. Even if the government hasn't ordered us all to stay indoors, people are isolating themselves anyway.”

“But I saw on the news how bars and nightclubs are staying open and everyone in Tokyo is still partying like normal!”

“It's not normal, it's stupid. They're taking dangerous risks. Even if you or I can catch this virus and recover in a week or two, that doesn't mean it's okay to run around carelessly. We could easily pass it on to people who are older or not as healthy and they could get seriously sick or die. I'd better call Mom and let her know you're here.”

Ueda crossed paths with Aki as he entered the bedroom to get his cell phone, worried and irritated. Natsuki was a smart kid in many ways but that made him over-confident and sometimes contemptuous of rules he didn't think should apply to him. It was one thing to run away when his brother was just across town – running away to Tokyo was a whole different matter.

Ueda was still going through his training for the Security Police and Aki had both a new job at Mon Chaton and his lessons. _What on earth am I going to do with him? If he wouldn't stay quiet at home, I'm never going to be able to keep him secluded here..._

Lessons. Aki's lessons were...going. And Aki was learning, though Ueda couldn't grasp the nature of them exactly. What Aki shared with him seemed random. One day he came home babbling about the Dog Shogun, Tokugawa Tsunayoshi (1680-1709) and the next he was explaining to Ueda the life-cycle of the cicadas. Dee Dee had thrilled him with her description of the Large Hadron Collider and it's atom-smashing, though Ueda wasn't sure Aki had a clue what an atom was.

To go with the swear words, Mitch had given Aki a pile of manga with two versions of each volume – one in Japanese and one in English - plus another pile of DVDs with English subtitles and American movies/shows with Japanese subtitles. Kousuke was the only one teaching him math in the traditional way. At least Aki wasn't complaining, but Ueda wondered how it would all be organized in Aki's head.

Ueda's parents, whom he loved and appreciated for all their support and for always allowing him to follow his own path, heaved sighs of relief when he called.

“We were sure he'd get there safely, Tomoharu, but I dread the thought of him traveling back here alone. What was that boy thinking! You never caused us so much trouble!” Kimiko said.

“He wasn't thinking, Mom, because he's sixteen and an idiot. What am I supposed to do now? Aki and I are working all day so we can't keep an eye on him.” Ueda slumped onto the bed. “I wouldn't mind having him visit during normal circumstances, but at the moment...?”

“He can't have much money after buying the train ticket – I don't think,” said Ueda's father, Tamotsu. “He won't be able to do much unless you pay for it. That leaves him effectively grounded, doesn't it?”

“Maybe one of those new friends of yours could put him to work doing something?” Kimiko sounded hopeful. “Something that doesn't involve dealing with a lot of people. Maybe after a week, he'll have it out of his system and come home willingly.”

 _Put him to work?_ That would be ideal, except no one was hiring. White Fang was no longer opening the bar at night and during the day its customer numbers were dwindling. Both White Fang and Mon Chaton were considering closing altogether.

Ueda forced a lighter tone into his voice. “Well, I'll think of something, Mom, Dad. Is everyone there okay?”

“We're fine. I'm teaching myself to knit – expect some very lumpy socks next time we send you some gifts. Your father is starting to drive me nuts though and he's only been working at home for the past week.”

“Oi! I can't help it if you sit there looking all adorable, tangled up in yarn and cursing at the knots...Ow! Tomoharu, your mother is deadly with a knitting needle!”

Ueda caught sight of his own face in the mirror above the chest of drawers, his expression one of shocked amusement from hearing his parents flirting with each other. _I will keep Natsuki safe and occupied for at least a week,_ he told himself, _to give Mom and Dad a little space to...enjoy themselves._

“I'd better go talk to Natsuki and figure out a plan for him. You two stay safe and healthy. I'll let you know once we decide on when he's going to go home.”

“Thank you, Tomoharu. We love you! And Aki! Tell him we said hello and we're sorry about the disruption.”

Ueda had never flat out told his parents that Aki was his lover but he was sure they must have figured it out, or maybe Natsuki told them (he'd discovered the truth a while back). At some point in their infrequent phone calls, his mother had simply stopped asking him about girlfriends or getting married and there were no more casual hints about setting him up with someone's daughter for a blind date. In this matter as well, they left him to do as he wished, as long as he was happy. Ueda loved his parents even more for that gentle consideration.

Back out in the living room, Natsuki was yelling at Aki who had complained about his boring new wardrobe. Natsuki considered Aki's fashion sense an outrage to the eyes and didn't hold back in telling him so. They seemed to be enjoying themselves, making up Ueda's mind about one thing at least.

“Tomorrow and Tuesday, you are going with Aki to his classes. That will give me some time to figure out what to do with you for the rest of the week.”

Natsuki stared in dismay, Aki grinned. 

* * *

_*Aniki_ – the more casual or tough-guy way of saying “brother” (like saying “Bro”). Natsuki used to call Ueda “Tomo-chan” until Aki teased him by saying that was too childish. Aniki is also how the lower ranks of the yakuza refer to each other.


	2. Odd Girl Out

**Odd Girl Out**

Kirishima Zen woke up hearing someone moaning softly. It was him. It took a few seconds to register that he was: (1) rocking his hips so that he rubbed against Yokozawa's tight ass and (2) smelling waffles. It took him another few seconds to understand that this meant he was both horny and hungry and also that Hiyori was already awake and in the kitchen. It took him no time at all to decide what was more important.

He pushed his pajama pants down far enough to free his cock, then he eased Yokozawa's down as well. He slid himself between Yokozawa's thighs, nibbled on his neck, brushed his hand across tender nipples. Pinching one, he then quick as a snake clapped his hand over Yokozawa's mouth before he could start roaring in protest.

“Shh! I'm sorry but I can't stop myself now...you feel so good, all warm and snugly! Please don't fight me. I won't go all the way, just this.” Yokozawa did not like being penetrated first thing in the morning. Releasing Yokozawa's mouth, he trailed his fingers down until they wrapped around silky hot flesh, just as hard as his own.

He felt Yokozawa shudder and then those thighs clamped themselves tighter together, giving Kirishima amazing friction as he began to move more deliberately. He timed the strokes of his hand to match his thrusts and soon they were both moaning softly and panting, struggling to keep their voices down.

“Oh fuck, I want to be inside you!” Kirishima breathed into Yokozawa's ear.

Yokozawa jolted and shoved his face into his pillow to muffle a much louder yelp. Kirishima would have grinned – he knew what effect his voice had when he spoke that way – but he was too busy burying his face in Yokozawa's soft black hair and trying not to bite him like some wild animal. Yokozawa made him crazy in the best way, but in return, he couldn't let himself get too out of control or he'd end up sleeping alone for a month.

“You...are going...to pay...mmm!...for this...later!” Yokozawa hissed, his own hips moving involuntarily to match each thrust.

“I know! But...it's worth it! Nggh! Takafumi...so good! Huh! Uhhhnngh!” Kirishima came, catching it with his hand and adding that to the slippery grip he had on Yokozawa's cock.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Yokozawa chanted quietly as his own climax approached. “Zen! Faster! Ugh! Yes! Hah!” His back twisted as he sought for Kirishima's mouth and they locked lips as Yokozawa's cock jumped and throbbed, his own semen spurting out onto the sheets.

Sated and relaxed, Kirishima lazily nuzzled at Yokozawa's neck, loving the taste of Yokozawa's skin. “Thank you for indulging me, baby. You're the best!”

“Who the hell are you calling 'baby,' you insatiable maniac!” Yokozawa huffed.

“True, you are going to turn thirty this year. Shall I call you 'old man' instead? That's not sexy. Eww, now I'm picturing us both all wrinkly and bald...and I'll still want to fuck you.”

He laughed as Yokozawa turned the rest of the way around to face him, then climbed on top and pretended to strangle him.

“Oh? You want a pony ride, baby?” Kirishima bounced him.

Growling, Yokozawa bent down and shoved his tongue into Kirishima's mouth. He ground their still-sensitive cocks together, then slid a little lower and bit one of Kirishima's nipples.

“Ahh!” Kirishima reached for him and grabbed...empty air. Yokozawa was up and across the room, then gone to take a shower. “Ha! He's such a tease!” Kirishima glanced down at his semi-erection. “Sorry. No more for you today.” He whistled as he got up, stripped the sheets from the bed, opened the curtains on a bright sunny day. _Thank you_ , he thought. Every morning he woke up with both Yokozawa and Hiyori still a part of his life deserved an acknowledgment and a reminder of how lucky he was. 

* * *

Hiyori wondered how long it would take for her fathers to get their butts out of bed. It was Sunday, so she couldn't rush them but much longer and her waffles were going to get dried out in the oven and the coffee would grow bitter. She stirred her own “warm milk and sugar with a dash of coffee” as Kirishima (Otō-san) teased and stared into space.

Yokozawa (Dad – English) would yell at Kirishima to shut up and leave her alone, making her father grin. They were so silly and adorable and she loved them both dearly. She was trying hard to hide her small worries but it was very tempting to imagine whining and complaining and then being cuddled and fussed over by the two of them. Neither would ever hesitate to listen and support and reassure her – they spoiled her rotten, she knew.

 _I'm not a baby, I'm fifteen! I can do this without their coddling. It's the same for everyone now, not just me. And they have enough to deal with._ She heard footsteps and then the shower. One of them was awake at least.

Kirishima, as chief editor of Japun, would not work from home unless all of Marukawa Shoten shut down. Yokozawa was determined to keep working from the office as long as Kirishima did but he had stopped going out to visit all the bookstores in person, making do with phone calls. Kirishima didn't like driving, but they now took the car every day to avoid riding the trains.

Hiyori was stuck in the house, bored and lonely and frustrated. Yuki, her best friend through elementary and middle school, had stopped talking to her. Hiyori's decision to apply for and then her acceptance into Souryou High School drove a wedge between them, one Hiyori was afraid couldn't be patched up this time.

Yuki was (had been?) her only true friend, living one floor above in the same apartment building, her mother picking them both up and watching over Hiyori after school. Years had passed with countless sleepovers and days spent sharing all their girlish secrets. But now Yuki felt betrayed and abandoned, left behind.

Hiyori hadn't thought something like that could come between them. It was just school – they hadn't always been in the same classroom, they had different hobbies. They weren't joined at the hip like some girls were with their “best friends forever” that lasted a short time before they had an epic fight and hated each other forever after (or at least a week). She and Yuki had been solid – or so Hiyori believed.

Despite being pretty and smart and caring, Hiyori was also outspoken, free-thinking, different from the other girls who were obsessed with conforming. She would loudly defend the shunned, the outcast, the weirdos, but she didn't fit in with any of those groups either. She was just...Hiyori. Yuki didn't care, stuck to Hiyori through it all.

Once the other kids found out about her two fathers, Hiyori became even more of an anomaly. She wasn't going to feel ashamed of them, she wouldn't accept anyone talking trash about them, she once punched a boy for saying nasty things where she could overhear. That had gotten her grounded for a month by a snickering Kirishima and an outraged Yokozawa who wanted to punch the boy himself and also scold Hiyori for getting into a fight.

 _Boys..._ Hiyori sighed. Any boy who dared approach her thought she must have loose morals because of the two fathers, or they considered her a curiosity, or they were too chicken to speak to her at all. Not that Kirishima was going to allow her to date anyone without being tied up first by Yokozawa, but still. Surely there was a boy out there somewhere who was neither a coward nor a pig. And cute. And not gay.

Hiyori wanted to start high school fresh without all that baggage, and hopefully with a potential boyfriend or two. Plus, Souryou had an excellent reputation and she had worked hard to earn a partial scholarship. She'd been so excited, running upstairs to Yuki's place to tell her the good news, only to end up with the door slammed in her face and no more best friend.

Neither parent knew anything about this turn of events. Hiyori didn't want their sympathy and she didn't want them to blame themselves. She could handle it. Besides, she had the Iced Tea and Snacks Club now.

The club was great, everyone had been very nice to her, and there would be no trash talk or teasing or bullying from that crowd. Hiyori was so grateful to Kanako for introducing her to them all. Without being able to sign on and chat at any hour, Hiyori might have gone totally bonkers. Kanako was busy, but she always made time for Hiyori and pushed her to participate more with this group of people who were just a little intimidating because of their ages and experience.

Yokozawa broke into her funk by kissing her cheek. She hadn't heard him enter the room.

“What's wrong, Hiyo? You were far away in your thoughts.” He poured himself a coffee and sat down at the table across from her.

 _He's so handsome,_ she thought, _with his black hair, fair skin, gray eyes always full of concern for me. Who could blame Otō-san for loving him?_ Not her – they were perfect for each other.

“It's nothing! Just hoping you wouldn't be slugs and waste my waffles. Ten more minutes and I'd have been pounding on your bedroom door.” She smirked a little and was rewarded with a gorgeous flush of pink across his cheeks. _Oh papa,_ (she slipped up in her thoughts sometimes) _I'm so glad you found him._

“What possessed you to make waffles this morning?” Yokozawa deflected, stirring a dribble of milk into his cup furiously. “You've been cooking a lot lately.”

“I just felt like it,” she answered, not about to admit that she was bored and lonely and trying to distract herself. They also kept asking her about why the house was spotless and gleaming and why she'd suddenly asked for a guitar that they never heard her playing (she was teaching herself when they weren't around). She brushed all such questions aside but sensed it wouldn't be much longer before one or the other cornered her.

“I smell yummy breakfast! Where's mine?” Saved by Kirishima's entrance, Hiyori hopped up to take the plate piled high with crispy waffles from the oven and pour him a cup of coffee.

Later that evening, Kirishima and Yokozawa sprawled out in the living room drowsing in front of the TV. Hiyori signed onto the club's server and found herself invited to join Gotouda Aki's Monday and Tuesday lessons. She leaped at the chance - studying was better than haunting her own home.


	3. Trouble on the Doorstep

**Trouble on the Doorstep**

Takaba Akihito thought there was no better view than when he turned around in his desk chair and saw Asami lounging on his couch, dressed in pajama bottoms and a royal blue silk robe that was tied loosely enough to gape open and show off his bare chest.

They had woken up late, played water sports in the large spa tub until there was little water left in it and they had to take a shower to really get clean, then eaten a light breakfast thrown together by Akihito. Now, they were doing not much of anything. Takaba was scanning various social media websites and Asami was watching Seven Samurai, snorting occasionally at Mifune Toshirō's antics.

The movie about a small village being bullied by a local bandit gang who hire seven misfit ronin to defend them was a classic. Akihito wondered if Asami identified with the ronin or the bandits. The bandits were, after all, a sort of primitive yakuza group, but the seven misfits who help the villagers were admirable in the end, with only three surviving the battle.

_No, Asami would think they were all stupid in their own ways. If he led the bandits, they wouldn't bother with such small fry as those villagers. If he led the ronin, they would win with no one dying. And if he led the village, they wouldn't need to hire seven losers for help._

_What would probably happen is Asami would forge an alliance between all three groups and then lead them all to take over the entire fief of that daimyo and make himself the new master and rule wisely_. Akihito knew his Asami well...and had some romantic notions.

 _Asami in samurai armor...yummy. Asami with the traditional warrior's topknot, the center of his scalp shaved...not so much_. Akihito giggled at the mental image, catching Asami's attention.

“What's making you smile over there, kitten?”

“I was daydreaming about you,” Akihito teased.

“And you found me amusing? Come over here and I'll teach you a lesson about laughing at me.”

Akihito couldn't resist the voice, seductive, not menacing. He drifted toward the couch, straddled Asami's legs, and told him, “I was picturing you running circles around those silly samurai, the ridiculous bandits, and the foolish villagers. You would be Shogun in about a week.”

“Flattery now will not save you,” Asami purred, hands pulling Akihito's face closer for a kiss.

Things were just getting interesting when there was a buzzing noise – the intercom from downstairs. They looked at each other. Who would be visiting on a Sunday afternoon without first calling? Not a client of Akihito's – it wasn't the sort of place you just dropped by. And even if someone did pass by and think they wanted their picture taken, the studio was plainly closed so why try the bell?

Both of them got up to look at the monitor where the several video cameras were always recording. Not the front door, not the inner door, not the roof – a dark head by the back entrance. Asami pressed a button and that camera's feed took up the entire screen.

A dark head of hair on what appeared to be a young man dressed plainly in hoodie and jeans. The guy fidgeted, pressed the button again, then finally looked around enough for them to see his face.

“Oh my god.” Akihito moved to open his door.

“Wait!” Asami stopped him. “Talk to him first, while I change my clothes. Do not let him in, Akihito. You should know better by now that he could be trouble. Very big trouble.”

“But it's Tao!”

Asami just stalked off and threw open the wardrobe, kneeling in front of it. _Shit, he's going for my gun._ Taking a deep breath to settle himself, Akihito spoke into the intercom. “Hey, is that you, Tao?”

“Akihito?” Tao glanced around until he spotted the camera, then he stared into it, trying to smile and failing miserably. “I'm sorry to just drop by like this...”

Liu Tao, ward of Liu Fei Long, the leader of the Chinese mafia group called Baishe. Tao was an orphan Fei Long encountered on the streets and took home. He was devoted to Fei Long, perhaps even loved him. So how the hell did the sixteen-year-old end up in Japan?

“What's going on, Tao?”

“Akihito, can I please come in? I don't like being out here and I can't speak openly like this.”

“Did you just arrive from Hong Kong? How did you get past having to quarantine? Are you alone?”

“I'm alone, I swear! I've been shut up in a hotel for two weeks by myself and I'm going crazy. Everything's a mess, Akihito! I can't get in touch with him! He was supposed to meet me here...”

Tao spoke Japanese well, having studied it for Fei Long's sake. Fei Long and his Baishe syndicate were drug-traffickers lording it over Hong Kong but also owned casinos and had international connections. Akihito first met him while being held as bait for Asami a few years ago. He and Tao became friends, similar in their dedication to difficult, dangerous men, and kept in touch with occasional emails. Tao should be in Hong Kong, studying under the tutor Fei Long had hired for him.

By now Asami was dressed, had sent for back-up, and scanned the surrounding area as well as he could from the windows. “Let's go let him in. You stay behind me, understand? The alley is clear, but there could be ten guys behind him in the garage.”

“No way! Your car and my Vespa are parked there – that leaves barely enough room for Tao.”

“Just do as I say!”

Down the long corridor to the storage room and through it to the back door. Making sure Akihito was out of any line of fire, Asami punched in the unlock code and stepped back, gun at the ready. He nodded to Akihito.

“Come in, Tao,” he called out.

Tao opened the door and ducked inside, closing it quickly behind him only to stop short with the gun pointed at his face.

“Urk! Asami-sama! No one knows I'm here! I was careful!”

“We'll see.” Asami gestured with the gun for Tao to walk ahead of him. Seeing Akihito, Tao abruptly stopped himself from dashing forward. “Akihito, show him the bathroom. Tao, you strip and take a shower – we'll give you clean clothes. Do not touch him before that. Do not touch anything, and take off your shoes here.”

Tao obeyed meekly though he made a face at the cold treatment – he was not a big fan of Asami. While he was bathing, Asami's men checked in, reporting they had found nothing and no one suspicious in the area. They were set to patrol discreetly until further notice. Only then did Asami relax a tad.

Akihito watched him put the gun back in the safe, feeling his own heart rate slowing back to normal. This was not the lazy Sunday he'd had in mind. Sighing, Akihito made them all an early dinner.

Scrubbed and dressed in some of Akihito's clothes, Tao reappeared and sat down to stuff his face. _He's so big!_ Akihito noticed. The small kid had grown into a tall young man, taller and more built than Akihito, the borrowed clothes stretched over muscles and showing ankles. Between mouthfuls, Tao filled them in.

“After we saw you two at the movie premiere, Fei Long-sama decided he wanted to come visit you. I don't know why. He said it was to congratulate you, but maybe it was to cause trouble. Everything has been running smoothly since Macao, that stupid Russian stopping by too often.” Tao was clearly disapproving of whatever had developed between Fei Long and Mikhail Arbatov, leader of his own Russian mafia group.

“He spent most of January clearing his schedule, then went to the mainland to meet with some people. None of us were aware of how badly the virus had spread there. He was trapped in the lockdown but kept in touch with us. He said he was safe enough and didn't want to risk bringing it back to headquarters. He told me to meet him here in Tokyo as planned - that by that time he'd be sure he hadn't been exposed and he'd find a way to get out of China.”

“He didn't get sick, as far as we know. He stopped communicating about a week before the date I was meant to travel. We thought he must be sneaking out somehow, unable to contact us because of the circumstances. So I took the flight as planned but he never showed up. I've been waiting in our hotel room all this time - not quarantined on purpose, but it ended up the same.”

Tao stared at his empty plate. “I didn't dare leave, in case he showed up. They haven't heard from him at Baishe either. The room was booked for a month and I can probably arrange to stay longer. I could go back to Hong Kong, though I'll have to go into quarantine there. He wouldn't like that, it might call attention to me or Baishe.”

“The whole syndicate – our line of business in general – is pretty much shut down and the men are unsettled. We need him back. I don't have any authority without him to back me up.”

Asami sat back and lit a cigarette, thinking. “So you come to me for help? I'm not in the business anymore, you realize? And I never had much pull in China, just some acquaintances I'm no longer in touch with.”

“Whatever you have is more than what I can do here on my own with a laptop.”

“If I take charge of you, then you'll have to follow my orders. Are you willing to agree to that? I won't make you do anything...unsavory...but I can't have you running around stirring up trouble that I could be held accountable for.”

Akihito hadn't thought of that – Tao contacting local yakuza would be bad.

“If you'll do what you can to find him and help me join him wherever he is, then yes. I'll be obedient and quiet as a mouse.”

Asami raised an eyebrow in disbelief but let it slide. “You're how old now? Privately taught?”

“Sixteen and yes, I have a tutor. He mostly teaches me languages and law and economics. I don't have any interest in other things, only what I need to be of use to Fei Long-sama.”

“Tch! Shame to neglect the other aspects of your education. Here's what's going to happen. You will be escorted back to your hotel where you will gather your belongings, leave behind a note in case Fei Long does turn up on his own, and come back here. For the next week at least, you'll stay here with Akihito and help him with anything he needs. And you'll attend lessons with a friend of ours who also has some gaps in his knowledge we are doing our best to cram full.”

“Lessons?” Tao gaped at him. “I don't need-”

“You will do as I say. Or you can get out right now and don't come back. I won't support you while you sit around playing videogames or sending information about me to your people back in Hong Kong. Don't give me any reason to confiscate your phone or deny you any access to the internet. You know what Fei Long did to Akihito, back when he was held hostage?”

Tao turned white. “You...you wouldn't!”

“I wouldn't, no. But I know people who would enjoy having a housepet. Behave and it won't be an issue.”

Akihito thought that was harsh but couldn't blame Asami for making the threat. That Fei Long was missing was a worry but ultimately not their concern. What Aki and his tutors were going to say about this, Akihito had no idea. They couldn't exactly complain though – Asami was paying them an outrageous amount for their services. Adding another student shouldn't be too much of a problem...


	4. In the Middle of Wherever

**In the Middle of Wherever**

Liu Fei Long looked around the cozy but rustic cottage and felt his lip curl in contempt. Accustomed to the most elegant, the most expensive, exclusive, and refined in every aspect of his life, he wondered how the hell he was going to survive here for the next two weeks.

This home wasn't a slum by any means but still far below his comfort zone. And only one aged couple to serve them? It was a disgrace. He turned to his companion, ready to let him have it in full.

“Don't!” Mikhail Arbatov forestalled him, hands in the air. “I don't want to hear any complaints! I could have left you to rot in China, you know. It was only a matter of days before the authorities found you at that estate. Perhaps in better circumstances, they would have looked the other way but just now they have zero tolerance.”

“So you bring me here? To this dump in the middle of the Russian wasteland? Why, Mikhail? Why not somewhere civilized?” Fei Long sank onto the overstuffed couch. Discreetly stroking it, the surface was buttery-soft leather.

“Dump! This was my father's favorite hunting lodge! You are a pampered, spoiled child. We're here because my properties in the cities are under scrutiny and subject to all the same quarantine regulations as everywhere else. Here we can do as we please, unobserved. You do tend to stand out, Fei Long. A beautiful Chinese man suddenly appearing in St. Petersburg or Moscow would be like setting off fireworks.”

Fei Long couldn't argue with that. Mikhail was right - he deserved thanks, not whining. Mikhail had in a sense rescued him, damn it all, and now he was stuck in the backwoods of Russia while Mikhail arranged to fake his passport (already a fake) so that it didn't show him as visiting China at all. Once he had that, he could fly to Tokyo or home to Hong Kong and only have to suffer the common quarantine rules.

Travelers who had recently visited China or several other countries were now banned completely. Fei Long could presumably avoid that by keeping China off his records or staying legally in Russia for at least two weeks. He hadn't gone through any customs, arriving with Mikhail via a smuggler's route, so faking the papers was necessary either way.

Demeaning. Shameful. To be forced to endure these restrictions and requirements when he was underworld royalty was beyond belief. _I should have contacted Asami instead._ But no, that would have been even more humiliating. He'd had grandiose plans of swanning in and toying with Asami and Akihito before taking Tao back to Hong Kong. His fun vacation had become a disaster.

 _Tao. Where is Tao?_ Hopefully safe in Hong Kong, shut away in the Baishe headquarters which would cushion and protect the boy from any harm. _Please, gods, let him have had the sense to stay home instead of traveling as planned._

“I apologize for insulting your house. But no internet? No phone service? This is primitive, Mikhail. I need to contact my men and reassure them that I'm still alive.”

Fei Long had already been out of touch for over a week, busy trying to arrange his exit. Then Mikhail had snatched him without any of his possessions and smuggled him out of the country. He wouldn't even allow Fei Long to borrow his phone until they arrived here in the middle of wherever. There was no service.

Fei Long was very tempted to beat Mikhail with fists and feet and any handy piece of furniture within reach. Mikhail was enjoying this situation way too much, finally having the upper hand with Fei Long.

Mikhail smirked. “Don't worry, Fei Long. My men will send word that you are safe and tucked away for now. Is the idea of being alone with me here for two weeks so distasteful to you?”

Fei Long looked away from those very blue, teasing eyes. Did he mind? At another time, in another place...Mikhail was infuriating but also enchanting, clever but lazy. By turns a frivolous playboy, a maverick, a smartass who talked too much, a brave fool, a cool killer, and one time even disarmingly vulnerable. Fei Long found himself both attracted to and repulsed by the man.

They were equals in power and close in age. Both had childhoods full of traumatic experiences and family abuse. When they were held prisoner and tortured by Yuri Arbatov, Mikhail's twisted uncle, escaping together created a bond between them but Fei Long could not bring himself to trust in that. They worked well together when focused on a task, then clashed over everything else.

They had fucked once. Fei Long considered that a one-time payment for information. Since then, Mikhail always spoke to him in a flirtatious manner but it was difficult to tell if that was teasing or hiding a real desire. He made Fei Long feel off-balance and confused. In some aspects, he trusted Mikhail completely. At other times, his inability to discern the man's motives left Fei Long suspicious.

“Of course it's distasteful! Look at this place! It's all fur and leather and those grotesque animal heads on the wall are staring at me with glass eyes. Is there anything here that wasn't once alive? Repulsive.”

Mikhail only laughed. “You're worse than any woman! Just wait, Fei Long. There's nothing like making love in front of the fireplace on a bed of furs.”

“...! As if! Crawling with fleas, I'm sure!”

“Oh ho. You didn't object to the making love, only the choice of bedding material? I'm afraid you'll find no silks here. Fine India cotton on the beds, of course. It may look primitive but I do appreciate finery where it matters.”

“I haven't agreed to that either! If you are trying to seduce me, you are failing miserably!”

“Consider it payment for my services, if that soothes your pride.” Mikhail opened a cabinet stocked with liquor and poured two glasses of vodka. Holding one out to Fei Long, he added, “I have risked much extricating you from China, haven't I? Stop worrying about the outside world, Fei Long. There's nothing you or I can do about it for the moment.”

Fei Long sipped the vodka gingerly. It was not his alcohol of choice but this was no ordinary vodka. Smooth, a hint of pepper and rice – it made him think of bamboo groves. He downed the rest.

“You promise to send word? And that you're not keeping me here as some kind of joke? I don't take my position for granted, Mikhail, or abandon my duty to the men at a whim. I have responsibilities, just as you do. Hong Kong's underworld is complicated and carefully balanced. I can never show weakness.”

“Fei Long, don't you understand yet? This is a pandemic. Worldwide. Nothing is operating as usual, including our type of business. Ships full of goods sit waiting at the docks for workers who aren't coming. Borders are guarded by soldiers, not just scanning travelers. Casinos are empty of gamblers aside from the completely addicted. Getting you out of China was a miracle. Everyone is more afraid of the virus than any gangsters. They're hiding at home, criminals and upright citizens both, because sickness doesn't discriminate.”

Fei Long stared at him. He had no idea. China was a closed-off country even in the best of times and he'd been too focused on meetings and then on getting out to pay much attention to news from the rest of the world. Blinders. Asami had always told him he didn't have enough scope to his imagination.

Mikhail sat beside him, gently taking the empty glass and setting it on a side table. Then he caressed Fei Long's face and toyed with a lock of his waist-length hair.

“Forget everything. We have two weeks before we have to face it again. There is nothing you can do. Not because I'm holding you prisoner here, but because it's pointless when things are such a mess. Later, both of us will have to work our asses off to put our businesses back together. Let's distract each other for a brief time.”

Two weeks alone with this man did not sound brief. Fei Long was going to go insane. Or fall in love. Neither choice reassured him.

“You have mahjong tiles?” he asked, making Mikhail snort.

“Of course! They're in the bedroom. Come with me to find them.” Mikhail stood, tugging on Fei Long's hand.

“You're a terrible liar.” But he stood up and followed Mikhail through the house, up the stairs to the master suite. A merrily crackling fire waited before an enormous bed with a thick fur blanket. He glimpsed a connected bathroom luxurious enough even for Fei Long.

Standing awkwardly in front of the fireplace, Fei Long wasn't sure how to handle this situation. The one time they'd had sex, it had been a transaction. He'd flopped down on the bed and they'd gone at it trading snarky comments. Physically, they both enjoyed it though Fei Long was loathe to admit that. Mikhail had been a decent lay, but the whole thing felt more like exercise or a battle of wills than anything meaningful.

This though, this felt...romantic. A “being courted” type of romantic, not the “overcome by sudden passion” type of romantic ( _damned Asami!_ ). What _was_ Mikhail thinking?

“Fei Long, what are you thinking? You look strangely scared. Yell at me, slap me, tear my clothes off. Don't just stand there like a deer caught in the headlights. If you're so against it, I won't touch you.”

“Why? Why are you doing this? Why would you say that? Aren't we striking some kind of bargain again? I don't know what you want or expect from me.”

Mikhail sprawled out across the bed, propping his chin up on a fist. “In another sort of life, I'd be in love with you. I think about you too much. I want to see you smile, hear you laugh, taste your tears. I want to hold you when you need comfort, as you did for me. I want to know what you're like when you aren't on guard and spiky. But we don't live in a world where that's possible, do we?”

He sighed. “What do I want? I want us to pretend, for a magical stolen moment, that we're lovers. Two glorious weeks of acting like the most ridiculous of sweethearts. Then we go back to reality with a precious memory and try to steal each other's business as usual. Maybe one day we'll try to kill each other, I don't know. Maybe one day you and I will stare each other down at gunpoint and then walk away because of our history – the way you did with Asami.”

“You're still a child in some ways,” Fei Long told him, “just as you accused me of being childish. Are you jealous of Asami?”

“Because of you? No.” Mikhail rolled over to stare at the ceiling. “But what he has with Takaba Akihito? I didn't think that was possible until I saw them together. Not for men like us.”

“Akihito isn't a gangster and he never will be. He's...special. And Asami was never like us to begin with.”

Asami had been Fei Long's first love and first heartbreak. Akihito had been a dream he could never make come true. Mikhail...what was Mikhail capable of? _I want to find out._

Fei Long unbuttoned the collar of his Chinese style shirt and let it fall to the floor. He untied the drawstring on his pants and kicked them aside. Mikhail raised himself up onto his elbows in surprise.

“Really?” he whispered.

“I'm not going to cry,” Fei Long told him, crawling naked onto the bed. “I never laugh unless it's at someone's expense. I rarely smile. But I can't be on guard and spiky for two weeks straight. I do get lonely. Make me forget the world, if you can.”

He sank down onto Mikhail's chest, draping them both in his long black hair. They laid there for a long moment, Fei Long listening to Mikhail's heartbeat beneath his cheek. He waited while Mikhail held him and absently stroked his arm.

Mikhail made up his mind, turning them over and gazing down with an expression that spoke of both desire and wonder. Then their lips met and Fei Long learned all about the glory of making love on a bed of furs by firelight.

 _Mikhail is just as pampered as I am_ , Fei Long thought, taking note of the manicured hands stroking his skin. _And the fur feels amazing_. He wanted to writhe and slide against it, so he did and Mikhail smiled as they kissed. Raising his head, Mikhail drifted soft lips across Fei Long's face, down his neck, out along his collarbones.

This was nothing like their other encounter. That had been rough and hasty. This was sensual, trance-like. Fei Long didn't like it – he would lose all objectivity, drown in his senses. Despite that, he slid his hands up under Mikhail's shirt, fingers tracing the scars that covered what should have been a smooth, broad back. Years of whippings by his sadistic uncle left those scars, and Mikhail had suffered fresh ones for Fei Long's sake during the Macao mess.

Mikhail moved lower and Fei Long let out a yelp. “What's wrong?”

“My hair.”

“Oh,” Mikhail chuckled, gathering up the silky strands and tossing them out of the way. “I love your hair but it can be a bit much. Ah, Christ! You're so fucking beautiful!” He went back to trailing his lips over every inch of pale skin.

When he arrived at Fei Long's erect cock, he rubbed his cheek against it, nuzzled his face into the dark curls at its base. Then he teased Fei Long with tiny kisses along its length.

“Suck it already!” Fei Long wanted more, wanted tight heat and wetness.

“Such lover-like language!” But he did as commanded, taking Fei Long deep into his throat.

“Ngh!” Fei Long tried to cover his moans with the back of his hand.

“No, let me hear you.” Mikhail pried his hand away before going back to giving Fei Long the best blowjob he'd ever had.

Every time he grew close to coming, Mikhail backed off, slowed down. His tongue explored every crevasse and ridge, he sucked and kissed and licked and hummed until Fei Long's cries filled the room. Fei Long clutched Mikhail's head and thrust into the back of his throat, then emptied himself at last with a loud, “Aaahh!!”

Mikhail slowly slid his mouth off and swallowed, wiping his chin as he reached for a bottle of lubricant. Before Fei Long had recovered from the mind-blowing orgasm, Mikhail turned him over and spread his ass wide, proceeding to lick him there as well. _Too much! It's too much...I can't..._

But he could. Fei Long panted and clutched at the furs as Mikhail's tongue and then his fingers teased and stroked and slid inside. Soon, Fei Long was moaning again as Mikhail tortured him with sure pressure in exactly the right place.

“Mikhail! Please...” _Damn it! I begged him!_

But he forgot that as Mikhail's hot cock began to enter.

“Fei Long! Oh lord, I've wanted this again! Nggh! Feel so good...”

Slowly again, inch by inch, Mikhail pressed in then slid almost completely out, over and over. Fei Long gave up trying to think, trying to direct from below, trying to hold back at all. There was nothing but the fur against his face and Mikhail filling him.

Then suddenly, he was empty. “...? Mik-mph!”

He'd been flipped over and then Mikhail was thrusting in again and kissing him like a starving man. They gasped into each other's mouths, licked and bit and sucked at each other. Mikhail was on the verge now, pounding into Fei Long and grunting, his face tense, eyes glazed.

They stared into each other's eyes, unable to look away as Mikhail's orgasm approached. But then Mikhail grasped Fei Long's cock and stroked it and he came apart for the second time, head thrown back. “Uuhh! Hah! Mmmnh...Mik-hail!”

“So beautiful!” Mikhail gasped and Fei Long managed to focus his eyes again, just as Mikhail's brows drew together and his blue eyes closed and he bit his lip before the cry of release burst out. “HAH! Ahh! Ngh! God!”

Fei Long watched Mikhail come, firelight dancing along his sleek muscles all strained with the effort. He felt him come, cock pulsing deep inside. _He's the beautiful one._ When Mikhail collapsed onto Fei Long, completely spent, Fei Long cradled his head and held him tightly.

“I love you, even if it's only for now, only while we're here,” Mikhail whispered.

Fei Long felt tears welling up. _Damn it. Now he's made a liar of me._ And he laughed, compounding the offense.

“While we're here, I...love you, too.”

Mikhail thought Fei Long's tears tasted like heaven. 

* * *

That the message Mikhail's men sent was ignored and forgotten by Fei Long's men was not his fault. They didn't think the damned Russian was worth paying attention to when the boss was missing and Tao stranded – didn't their boss say he was a fool?


	5. Fun Times!

**Fun Times!**

Monday morning, Kirishima Kei knocked on his neighbor's door and was surprised when it was answered by a teenaged version of Ueda.

“Hey, you must be Kirishima? I'm Natsuki, Tomoharu's brother. He says I have to go with Aki. Aki's still getting ready. You coming in?”

Kirishima blinked, then stepped inside. This was going to be interesting.

Gotouda appeared looking adorably half-asleep and rumpled, backpack slung over one shoulder. Natsuki smiled wryly at him, then slapped him on the back. “C'mon, it can't be that bad! You're getting private tutoring! Just imagine if you had to go to a real school – bleargh!” Natsuki stuck out his tongue.

Aki laughed and grabbed Natsuki in a headlock. “Shut it, you!”

Kirishima sent up a prayer of thanks that Asami had not tasked him with being one of Aki's tutors. “Let's get going, shall we? I have another two stops to make on the way.”

“Gonna get us some coffee? Hey, if you teach me to drive, I'll get my license and a car. Then you won't have to bother with me.”

The thought of Aki behind the wheel of a vehicle made Kirishima shudder. “I don't mind driving you for now.” He led them off, still roughhousing.

They didn't stop for coffee. They stopped behind Viewfinder and Kirishima sent a text.

“Takaba's coming today?”

“No.”

Liu Tao appeared and quietly took the front seat. Kirishima was shocked – the cute little kid in Chinese clothes had become a tall young man in jeans and a sweater. Handsome and muscular, impressive for a sixteen-year-old. He introduced them to each other.

“Ehh? You're from Hong Kong? You speak Japanese very well! What's it like over there?” Natsuki was a talkative guy, but with more suspicion than the instant-friendliness of his older brother.

“I don't know – I've been in a hotel here for the last two weeks. Before that...I didn't go out much but that's how it always is for me at home.” He'd been instructed not to tell anyone the truth of his “home.”

“Oh, well. I hope we'll get to go out and see some of Tokyo while I'm here. I'm just staying with my brother for a week or two I guess. I couldn't stand being cooped up at home anymore.”

“I also was feeling trapped. But it isn't a good idea to go out much, is it?” Tao was a considerate, thoughtful kid who never wanted to create trouble for Fei Long.

“There's no way Aniki is going to keep me locked up for my entire visit! He works during the day, so-”

“Ahem! You will do as your brother instructs, young Ueda. This is an important time for him in his training and we won't tolerate you risking his health by running around town on your own.”

Kirishima caught Natsuki in the rearview mirror making a face at him. “You're not my boss. You're not his boss either, are you? I don't get it. He's a police officer, so what has that got to do with you?” Natsuki's tone bordered on rude, but he was mostly just curious.

Aki punched him. “Shut up, Natsuki! I'll explain it to you later. Just know Kirishima is important, okay? Sorry, Kirishima. I'll straighten him out.”

 _Another set of secrets._ He couldn't wait to pick up his last passenger for the day. When he parked outside an unfamiliar apartment building, Natsuki and Aki began peppering him with questions. Then they all shut up when Kirishima Hiyori appeared.

Kirishima gave Tao a nod of the head and the young man traded his front seat to Hiyori, squeezing into the back with the others.

“Thank you for picking me up,” Hiyori said shyly. “Otō-san and Dad won't let me use public transport anymore. I've been stuck at home for weeks.”

“Otō-san and Dad?” Tao asked in confusion. Kirishima ignored him.

“It's my pleasure,” Kirishima spoke to Hiyori more gently than his usual manner, much the same as he'd spoken to Aoi when they first met. “Did you know we are distantly related? And not only you and me, but Gotouda Aki as well. I did some research into our family histories.”

“What?” Aki asked, leaning forward to hang on the back of Hiyori's seat. “You jokin', Kirishima?”

“No, Gotouda. My great-great-grandfather was the younger brother of your mother's great-great-grandfather. And back another generation, Hiyori's three-times-great-grandfather was the youngest of four Kirishima brothers. Apparently, there are a lot of sons who passed on the name. Sit back.”

Gotouda sat back. “Huh. No more Kirishima's from my mother's family line. Her brother died and I'm a Gotouda.”

“I'm the only one left for us as well,” Hiyori said. “Maybe I'll be a modern woman and won't change my name when I get married.”

“You and Ayano better get to work on the next generation, Kirishima. Don't let the name disappear,” Gotouda teased.

“Good gods grant me strength,” Kirishima muttered beneath his breath. He was going to demand hazard pay for having to endure this. _Are we there yet?_

Not soon enough, he pulled up in front of the Ooshiba house and parked. Hiyori, Tao, Aki, and Natsuki tumbled out, his task was completed. They chattered up the sidewalk as he watched them. Natsuki had drawn out both Tao and Hiyori with his persistent questions and off-the-cuff wit, also joking and scolding Aki by turns. Funny kid – a combo of cranky uncle and enthusiastic geek.

Well, they were Miho and Kousuke's problems for the rest of the day. “Good luck!” he called after them before speeding away. 

* * *

“So what's his deal?” Natsuki asked Aki as Kirishima disappeared around a corner.

“He's the right-hand man to Asami Ryuichi-sama. Have you heard of him?”

“Oh, yeah. Some kind of big-shot, right?” Natsuki hit the doorbell.

Hiyori stood quietly and listened. This was beyond anything she had imagined. Not one, but two cute guys were going to be taking these lessons with her? She wished she'd dressed in something more flattering than jeans.

The door opened and a short, chubby dog dashed out to snuffle at their legs. Hiyori loved him instantly and squatted down to pet him. Her hand met Tao's and she snatched it back. He looked at her solemnly, surprised by her reaction.

“I won't hurt you.”

“Oi! I didn't...I just haven't washed my hands yet...” _Ack! So embarrassing!_

“Ah. Can I ask-”

“My goodness? Kou, were you expecting four? Not that I mind in the slightest! Welcome everyone, I'm Ooshiba Miho and you can call me Miho-sensei.” She smiled at them all and ushered them inside. Hiyori thought she was the perfect image of a mother, small and bubbly, warm and pretty.

She pointed to the kitchen sink for the boys and steered Hiyori to the bathroom. Everyone washed their hands rigorously and then reconvened in the living room. Kousuke was in the kitchen, arranging some munchies on a platter. _Don't eat anything Miho cooks,_ Kanako, Masahiro, and Kousuke had warned her in chat yesterday, making Hiyori laugh.

These looked safe enough and Kousuke gave Hiyori a slight wink as he set them on the table. She had a little crush on Masahiro but was a fan of Kousuke anyway. They so clearly loved each other. “Homework, please, Aki.” Kousuke held out his hand.

As Aki handed over some scribbled-on pages, Kousuke pointed to each of the newcomers. “Kirishima Hiyori, fifteen and high school 1st year. Liu Tao, sixteen and home-schooled. And Ueda Natsuki, sixteen-year-old troublemaker about to start his 2nd year of high school.”

“Hey!”

“That's how your brother described you to me.” Kousuke shrugged. “Didn't you run away from home again?”

“Err...”

“Oh, dear. Your poor parents! Kousuke, I'm glad you and Kensuke never ran away from home for more than a few hours. Remember that time you hid up the tree and couldn't get back down? Or when Kensuke and Asaya got lost in the forest and you had to go hunt them down? Scamps, both of you. And now-”

“That's enough, Mom,” Kousuke cut her off before she could share any more childhood incidents better lost to time. “What's on the schedule for today?”

“Today's lesson is...”

Miho spent an hour telling them about the Renaissance era in Europe. Her last lesson with Aki had focused on Japan and the Shogunate during this same time period, now she explained what was happening concurrently in other parts of the world.

Hiyori knew most of this already but enjoyed Miho's style. She talked with them rather than lecturing, showed them pictures of the strange clothes, added small details that made the era come to life. Then she let them watch a movie about Queen Elizabeth I of England. A fierce woman – Hiyori approved.

They discussed the movie over lunch. Tao said the translations in the subtitles was badly done. Miho gushed over Elizabeth's gorgeous gowns, Natsuki thought she was a very clever ruler. Aki wanted to know why Elizabeth never married to form an alliance and produce an heir.

“Any man she married would have ended up taking power away from her. She would have lost her position. By not marrying, she also kept open the possibility that she still might, meaning every available man in Europe courted her and she could manipulate them by dangling that hope before them.”

“Stupid. She should have just married the most powerful, had a child, then got rid of him.”

“...! The rest of the world wouldn't have approved of her murdering her husband – that would cause a war with his home country,” Miho said.

“Well, she wasn't a dummy. A drop of poison and down he goes, seeming natural-like. I didn't mean stab him in the throne room. Haha! She could have been a real black widow! Anyway, she ruled as the head of the Church, too. Pardoned herself, she could have.”

“You have a very practical approach to things, dear.”

“She must have been lonely, ruling alone like that with no one to trust,” Tao ventured.

“She is believed to have had love affairs, but no one knows for certain. But you're right – life is hard when you have no family to support you.” Miho grew a little sad but brushed it aside quickly. “That's your history for the day! Kou, your turn!”

Aki was doing well with algebra, about even with Natsuki, but Tao was beyond them all into geometry. Hiyori needed some help in that department and found herself with both Natsuki and Tao offering advice. Kousuke raised an eyebrow and left them to it, focusing on Aki.

When the problems were all solved to Kousuke's satisfaction, he assigned them all homework then drove them home. Hiyori spent the drive in a bit of a daze. Miho had been engaging and interesting, the math had been a challenge. Not sure what to expect, Hiyori found herself wishing she could stay longer.

_Natsuki was fun, Tao was sweet. Otō-san and Dad...I can't let them suspect I liked those two more than the lessons! I can't wait for tomorrow! I have to talk to Kanako!_

Masahiro forgotten, Hiyori was going to discover the delightful stress of crushing on two boys at the same time. Fun times!


	6. Boys Are Trouble

**Boys are Trouble**

Natsuki woke up Tuesday looking forward to learning and checked himself in the mirror. _It's not the learning you're excited about, it's seeing Hiyori again. Admit it, you liked her!_ He grinned and winked at his reflection. _She's so pretty!_ He liked her big, caramel-colored eyes and her milk chocolate hair, long and waving. Her lips were like little strawberries (Natsuki was a fan of sweets). Natsuki wanted to eat her up.

Not that he was a horndog. _No! I'm a gentleman!_ (In fact, Natsuki hadn't even kissed a girl yet, despite having a “girlfriend” in middle school who dumped him). His grin turned into a frown. _She must have a boyfriend already, right? I mean, she's smart and cute and nice._ But she also mentioned being stuck alone at home. _If she has a boyfriend, he's neglecting her._

He fussed with his hair, considering a new way of styling it. More slicked back? No, that made him look like a cheesy gangster, the way Aki used to. To the side?

“Natsuki! Stop hogging the bathroom! Get out here and help me make your breakfast!” Tomoharu pounded on the door.

 _Jeeze! Aniki is such a pain!_ “I'm coming!” Natsuki let his hair fall down onto his forehead like it always did.

In the kitchen, Natsuki and Tomoharu bumped shoulders and nudged each other with elbows and kicked at ankles and it turned into a game of who could annoy the other the most without actually making them drop something or ruin the meal. They were both trying not to giggle.

Natsuki wasn't sure how to take this new version of his brother. Tomoharu had always been kind and thoughtful but a little bit distant, even from his close family. He treated everyone the same, from the scariest thugs at school to the hottest girl in class trying to ask him out. Pleasant and friendly, but detached.

To the ten-years-younger Natsuki, Tomoharu had been a weirdo and maybe an airhead. Meeting Aki had changed Tomoharu. Somehow, falling in love with one person had caused Tomoharu to pay closer attention to all the people in his life. No longer detached and distantly nice, Tomoharu was now a big brother who cared and was interested in his little brother.

 _What a pain!_ “Did you start on that homework? What were you doing in the bathroom for so long? And,” Tomoharu sniffed at Natsuki, “are you wearing cologne?” Suddenly Tomoharu turned and stared. “Don't you dare touch that girl!”

“Wh-what? What girl? You mean Hiyori? Come on! I just met her yesterday and now you're accusing me of planning to attack her?” _Play it cool, don't let on!_

“Why're ya yelling so early?” Aki complained, scratching at his chest, still wearing his pajamas. “Want me to make toast?” He made them toast, whether they wanted it or not.

“Aki, were you watching him yesterday? Did he act up? Is he bothering young Kirishima?”

“Huh? Natsuki was fine. That girl's a cutie, for sure but...wait. Did you like her, Natsuki? Heh heh, you should ask her out before that Tao guy does!”

 _Gah!_ Natsuki's biggest fear – that Tao was interested in Hiyori as well – reared its ugly head. Tao was tall, smooth, attentive, and...muscular, damn it! Natsuki was definitely going to check out the gym downstairs later. More of a videogame geek, Natsuki avoided sports and it showed. He wasn't chubby from sitting around, more like too skinny and scrawny. He glared at his brother's well-defined biceps.

“Aki! Don't you dare give him advice like that!” Tomoharu scolded.

Natsuki snickered. Aki had already given him advice once before - _“Just gotta be sure to use protection!”_ Poor fourteen-year-old Natsuki had been shocked once it dawned on him what Aki was implying. Aki would probably give him porn to watch if he asked for it and stuff condoms in his pockets. Not that he would ask. Or needed condoms!

“Argh! Don't be such an old stick in the mud, Aniki! And stop talking to me like I'm some kind of delinquent. I'm not going to...molest her or anything. She seems like a nice girl, that's all. Anyway, I'm only here for a week or two.” Natsuki thought he'd delivered those lines like a real adult.

“Uh-huh.” Tomoharu didn't buy it for one second. He did let it slide. For the time being.

They ate breakfast and Tomoharu left for his work training. Aki showered and dressed, Kirishima picked them up, and off they went to the Tatsumi-Kurokawa condo. 

* * *

Akihito was frowning at Tao, circling slowly around him.

“What's wrong?”

“Nothing is wrong, it's just that your clothes are kind of...formal. They're great and they look expensive but maybe a little too stiff.”

Tao had gathered all his belongings from the hotel and was back in his own clothes. “I only have one outfit that's very casual and I wore it Sunday.”

“Hmm. Well, you can't wear my clothes – when did you get so tall? And how often do you work out?” Akihito made a face. He was never going to be the buff type like Asami seemed to be without even trying.

“I have an exercise routine I do daily. But I kind of over-did it these last two weeks. There was nothing else to do in the hotel room. Is it bad?” Tao looked down at himself. He'd worked out because his tutor told him to, and the other men in Baishe were all training freaks. Tao wanted to be strong and join their ranks to better protect Fei Long.

“No, you look great. I'm just jealous! Ignore me. I think you should maybe buy some more clothes though, so you'll fit in better with the others.”

Tao pictured Natsuki in his baggy jeans and sloppy sweatshirt, compared those to the dress shirt and neat khaki pants he was wearing. Aki and Hiyori had been wearing jeans as well. Tao sighed. He had no idea what normal people wore or did, he was learning. Baishe had been its own little world.

He also had no idea how to act with a girl. Baishe was 95% men, with only some maids who were women. He knew the men dated women but Tao didn't speak with them. Fei Long seemed to prefer men but didn't date anyone, only had casual hookups. Tao deliberately turned away from Akihito, recalling what Fei Long had done to him. He hadn't witnessed it, but he knew enough.

That Akihito didn't hate Fei Long was part of what made Akihito special. Akihito was compassionate, empathetic – almost to a fault. He struggled to understand people, saw into their hearts, dug out their fears, forgave them. And he was so very pretty. It was no wonder Fei Long wanted him.

Tao had hated Akihito at first, jealous of the attention he was getting, thinking he was just a dumb foreigner and Fei Long should get rid of him before he caused trouble. But he spoke gently to young Tao, risked his life for Tao, kept Fei Long from being killed by Asami and gave back the papers stolen from Fei Long through Tao's ignorance in trusting the wrong person. All that kindness, after being...treated poorly.

No need to feel jealousy anymore. Akihito and Asami were so devoted to each other he could feel the connection between them as if it were a steel cable. Tao found it both fascinating and confusing. He had believed for a long time that someday he and Fei Long would have such a relationship, once Tao was old enough. But that was fading as he matured.

Fei Long was his beloved guardian, his older brother, his mentor. But he wouldn't ever be Tao's lover. Tao was beginning to see how relationships worked – they needed the two people to treat each other as equals, as partners. He would never be Fei Long's equal, not in that way.

It wasn't a matter of age but of disposition and personality. Fei Long was gloomy and prickly and had low self-confidence that he hid beneath a show of arrogance. He needed someone who would stand up against all that and challenge him.

Tao knew he was no pushover or stupid. But he was also not the type to challenge Fei Long or even argue with him. He was more of a pet, maybe would someday be a personal assistant, like Kirishima was to Asami. A friend and helper, not a partner. Yelling at and teasing Fei Long, the way Akihito did with Asami? Impossible!

For the first time, Tao was meeting people outside of the business. Miho had been warm and kind. Kousuke was handsome and smart and devoted to whoever the Masahiro was he kept mentioning. Kensuke and Asaya had drifted in and then away again, joined at the hip.

Hiyori was a mystery he wanted to explore. Natsuki was...cute. He'd seemed coarse and low-class at first, but as the day went on Tao found him more and more likable. Natsuki was an observer like Tao, but also a talker and very self-assured without any arrogance behind it.

“Akihito, you used to date girls? Before Asami?”

“Huh? Yeah. I only dated girls. I would have said I was straight, back then.”

“And now?”

“I dunno. I'm bisexual, I guess? When I look at someone through the camera, I don't see them as men or women. I can see them all as attractive, each in their own way. There is beauty in both. And ugliness as well. It doesn't matter. I'm Asami-sexual!” he grinned at Tao. “He's the only one for me.”

“I see.” Tao pictured both Hiyori and Natsuki. Saw the beauty in both of them. Felt drawn to each in their own way. He could imagine holding, kissing, touching either of them. In fact, he felt his face heating up at some of the scenarios popping into his head.

 _No, no! This is bad! What am I thinking! I've been exposed to too much compared to either of them._ They both radiated a kind of innocence Tao had lost long ago. A person could not grow up in Baishe alongside Fei Long and not be aware of their carnal side. Fei Long thought little of bringing back someone to fuck, or having Tao come in afterward with tea and towels, the room reeking of sex.

Stripping semen-stained sheets off the bed, disposing of condoms, sitting outside the door listening and waiting, walking past two (or more) people engaged in the act...that was a normal part of Tao's world. Sex wasn't love, it was just something people did with each other. But maybe, when they loved each other it was different? Tao didn't know, but he wanted to, someday.

“Why are you asking?” Akihito suddenly stared at him. “It would be very bad if you got involved with that girl. Or that kid? Which one?”

“Um...both?”

Akihito slapped his forehead and groaned. Luckily, Kirishima showed up and Tao made his escape.


	7. Confessions All Around

**Confessions All Around**

Tuesday's lessons were more chaotic. Soujin was a riot, Mitch was constantly distracted by little Kazuo, and Dee Dee shot information at them like bullets.

They learned about the Big Bang theory and what atoms were, how ancient ancestors of humans once lived in trees, and then took turns having conversations in English that set them all laughing like loons.

Soujin was constantly sneaking looks at Dee Dee, who seemed oblivious. Hiyori wondered though. Perhaps Dee Dee wasn't interested and that was her way of turning him down without having to actually turn him down. Hiyori thought Dee Dee was amazing. Stunning to look at, crazy smart, no-nonsense. The total opposite of Miho but at the same time Hiyori sensed kindness behind the cool composure. Though if any of them had turned out to be lazy or stupid, she'd probably smack them, at least verbally.

Kazuo was adorable. He wandered back and forth between Aki, who played with him and Dee Dee, who let him climb all over her without batting an eyelash. She didn't appear to be paying any attention, yet she never let him fall or hurt himself.

Dee Dee drove them all home that day, on her way back to White Fang where she was staying. Hiyori again found herself thinking about the two boys.

Natsuki was immediately friends with Soujin. They got along like a house on fire, was how Mitch put it, a weird American saying that made no sense to Hiyori when he translated it for them. Was he saying they were prone to vandalism? Mitch gave up trying to explain it.

Tao started off more silent than the day before, lost in his thoughts. But soon enough he was speaking in English to both Dee Dee and Mitch. Hiyori only caught some of it, but she thought he was maybe more comfortable with adults in general. _Home-schooled,_ she thought. _Maybe he's never been around kids his age? I must seem like a baby to him._

Hiyori felt like she'd known Natsuki for ages. She was comfortable with him, could joke with and tease him, punch him on the arm like it was no big deal. Tao made her heart race, just a little.

Hiyori pictured Kanako with her boyfriend. They were always hugging and holding hands and playing with each other – that was the Natsuki scenario. But sometimes Kanako's eyes met Todo's and something different passed between them, something hot – that was the Tao scenario. Hiyori was totally confused.

She caught herself wanting to kiss both of them so she could compare. _Oh my god! I'm shameless!_ Grateful that she was the first one dropped off, Hiyori waved goodbye and dashed up to the apartment where she flopped onto her bed. She wished Sorata was still alive - cuddling Yokozawa's cat had always been soothing when she was in a turmoil.

Hiyori had to make do with burying her face in the pillow and giggling hysterically. 

* * *

Friday afternoon, Hiyori and Yokozawa packed a picnic basket and Kirishima drove them to the Hanami party in honor of Onodera's birthday.

Once they had settled on a spot among the trees, Hiyori scampered away to find Kanako. It was nice to see so many people, most of whom Hiyori knew to speak to or at least recognized and greeted her with smiles.

Locating Kanako at last, Hiyori was bubbling over with questions she wanted to ask. Kanako took one look at her and promptly deposited Todo with Misaki, telling him, “Stay!” then laughing when he turned to run off in a random direction.

Searching for a quiet place, they bumped into Kondou Kiri, who also looked like she needed to talk. They found an empty tarp and settled in for girl-time.

Hiyori had two to choose from. Kiri had realized she didn't want the one she had. Kanako listened and tried to give advice.

“We should have stayed friends,” Kiri sighed. “Now, I don't know how to tell him without messing up our friendship. Not just with each other, but with Ren as well. It's all Ren's fault, always going on about sex and dating and giving Juuzen kissing lessons!”

“What?!” Both Hiyori and Kanako gaped at Kiri.

“I don't know for sure, but Ren mentioned it and then the next time Juuzen kissed me it was clear he'd practiced somehow. I mean, it was better but still not...you know. He's so sweet – I should like him, so why don't I?”

“Who knows? Chemistry,” Kanako pronounced as if that answered everything.

“Biology, you mean.” They all laughed.

“You have to tell him, Kiri. It's possible he's thinking the same thing. Unless he's off in space on his own and can't tell you're not into it. And I don't think he's that dense. It's better to clear the air before it goes too far. It hasn't gone too far, right?”

“What's too far? Oh, you mean...no, we didn't. He hasn't even pressured me for that. You could be right and that's why he's made no moves.” Kiri made up her mind. “Okay, then. I'll tell him tonight.”

Hiyori's turn. “Kanako, is it terrible that I want to try kissing both Natsuki and Tao?”

“You really like them both the same amount? I don't think it's wrong – you aren't attached and it's only a kiss. But I don't think either of them would be happy if they found out. I can't wait to see these two.”

Hiyori tried to explain to the girls how she was attracted to both boys but in different ways.

“You need to get to know them both better,” Kanako told her. “You might feel passionate about Natsuki once you're alone with him, and you might feel more comfortable with Tao after more talking.”

“How do I do that? Otō-san will never let me go on a date so we only see each other at the lessons. Natsuki is staying longer – his school is not opening either, so he talked his brother into letting him stay for now. He'll be taking classes online like I am. Tao might leave any time. I don't really understand his situation but at some point he'll go back to Hong Kong.”

“Are they here today? Let's go see!”

The three girls hunted down the two boys. Luckily, they weren't sitting anywhere near each other. Natsuki was hanging out with Soujin, Masahiro, Kousuke and Miho. “Oh, they would be such a good couple!” Kanako said, meaning Miho and Soujin.

“I think he likes Dee Dee though,” Hiyori pointed out.

“Hmm. They do have science in common. But she's kind of...Dad needs someone sweet and fun.”

“Chemistry and Biology don't care about that,” Kiri reminded her.

“True.” Kanako was scheming, Hiyori could tell.

They found Tao with Akihito and Asami. “Goodness!” Kiri exclaimed. “He's only sixteen? Snap him up, Hiyori or I'll fight you for him.”

Kanako nudged her. “Better break up with Juuzen first.”

“Right!” Kiri made a face. “Well, I'd better go find him. Good luck, Hiyori. I vote for Tao!” With a little wave, Kiri left them to take care of business.

“Ready?” Kanako asked, then before Hiyori could respond, she barged right into the conversation between Asami, Naru, Haruhiko, and Akihito. As she talked, she somehow managed to suggest Hiyori take Tao off and introduce him to people.

Hiyori found herself alone with Tao, strolling through the trees as the sun set. She did introduce him to the members of Given, the Kaidou twins with their dates, Ren and Haru. She made a wide circle around her fathers.

They didn't speak at all to each other at first. Then slowly Tao began to ask questions and answer Hiyori's. He was very mature in some ways, clueless in others. He finally asked her the question on his mind.

“You said Otō-san and Dad, that first day. Did I mishear, or do I have the words wrong?”

“Oh, no. That's right. My father – Otō-san – is dating a man. Yokozawa lives with us and I call him Dad. I have two fathers, my mother died right after I was born.” _Now he knows I'm from a weird family._

“Is it nice, having two fathers? Do you wish he was with a woman instead? I'm an orphan, so I don't know what it's like to have parents.”

“I love Otō-san and Dad, and they love each other. I don't know what having a mother would be like, but someone like Miho would be nice, I guess? I don't care, as long as Otō-san is happy. But who is raising you? You don't live in an orphanage, do you?”

“I have a guardian. He's more like an older brother and a boss than a parent. I love him! But I don't think it's the same, now that's I've met real families. May I hold your hand?”

 _Eek!_ “Um, sure.”

They strolled aimlessly under the blossoms. Hiyori first thought she was going to freak out and do something stupid, but she calmed down as Tao made no other moves.

“Hiyori, I have to tell you something.”

“What?” Her heart started pounding again. _Is he going to confess like in a shoujo manga?_

“I'm not...normal. The person I told you about before, he's a...uh, a gangster boss? Like yakuza, only Chinese and we operate out of Hong Kong. I think that makes me a bad person by association. I don't think he's a bad person, but he does bad things. I'm-you shouldn't get involved with me.”

 _Oh shit._ That made her heart race faster. _Otō-san would kill him, and Dad too, this time. Would that bring retaliation?_ Her brain was all over the place, not wanting to face the fact that Tao wouldn't have told her this unless he was interested.

“I have to say something else, since you haven't run away.”

Hiyori didn't think she was going to survive any more revelations, but she waited to hear it anyway.

“I like you, Hiyori. But I also, maybe, like Natsuki?”

_Huh?_

Tao let go of her hand and leaned back against a tree. “I was glad to see so many men here that are dating other men. Your father must have loved your mother, yes? And Akihito told me he dated women before he met Asami. I must be like them, attracted to both men and women.”

_Huh?_

“It's pointless anyway, isn't it? I might be called back to Hong Kong at any time. My guardian is missing. Neither your family or Natsuki's would approve of me as a lover – an orphan and part of a criminal organization. I'm not sure what I'm saying, or asking of you. I just wanted you to know.”

This was a development she could never have imagined in a million years. “Err...”

“You want nothing to do with me. I understand. I will stop going to the lessons.”

“No! I don't...I mean...” Hiyori took a deep breath. “I like Natsuki, too!” she blurted out.

“I'm sorry. I misread your feelings toward me-”

“No! I mean I like both of you, same as you like both of us.” She felt her cheeks burning. “I thought that was pretty bad of me, to be so greedy!”

They both heard a twig snap and quick as a snake, Tao's hand grabbed and pulled Natsuki out from behind the tree, face bright red.

“I'm-I...Uh...”

“Eavesdropping is a very bad habit,” Hiyori said through gritted teeth.

“I didn't mean to! I saw you guys walking this way and before I knew it you were saying all kinds of things I shouldn't be hearing and I didn't know how to get away unnoticed and...”

Hiyori was beyond thankful that it was nearly dark now, obscuring all their faces somewhat. This had gone totally bonkers.

“How much did you hear?” Tao asked Natsuki.

“Um...you like her and you like me and something about a criminal and you're an orphan? I'm so sorry for hiding! I should have left or let you know I was here.”

Tao brushed that aside. “It doesn't matter. I would have told you as well. But what do you think? You are not attracted to me at all, are you? You are straight.”

“I-as far as I know? I like you as a person. I've got nothing against guys dating other guys. My brother is crazy in love with another guy. But no, I never thought of you like that.”

“You like Hiyori?”

“...! Yes?”

“Then I am in the way,” Tao turned to leave.

“Wait!”

Hiyori and Natsuki both grabbed a hand to stop him then stared at each other.

What a mess!


	8. It's a Deal!

**It's a Deal!**

“Sit!” Hiyori ordered the two boys. They sat. She did as well and the three of them sat in the darkness avoiding looking at each other.

“We can't leave it like this!” she pleaded with them.

“You both know the truth about me and you like each other. What is there to discuss?” Tao had known it would turn out this way. The sooner he returned to Hong Kong the better. He would forget them both there, dedicate himself to Fei Long's service and never bother with love again. He would grow gloomy and cold and wear a lot of black. The image pleased him in a perverse way.

“Don't be stupid! We are friends, aren't we? I mean, we just met but...”

“Friends?” Tao looked at both of them. “I don't know what it means to be friends. I've never had any, except maybe Akihito.”

 _How sad,_ Hiyori thought, wanting to hug him.

Natsuki gaped at him. “Friends means you get along really well, tell each other secrets, trust each other, like spending time together. Friends are close, almost family.”

“I would like that.”

“Then can't we all just be friends? The other stuff...that's for the future.”

“Other stuff?”

“You know,” Natsuki struggled to spit out the words, “dating and uh, love or whatever.”

“Sex?”

“Definitely sex. That's off the table anyway. We're all too young!”

Hiyori almost giggled. Natsuki was protesting too much. But he was right as well. Hiyori might want a kiss or two, but she was not prepared to go beyond that for at least another year. Or two. Seventeen sounded about right. Probably not three. Hiyori was a realist, as horrifying as her fathers would find that.

“We are? Why? In Hong Kong, the age is sixteen. The men all talk about it as if they started younger.”

“It's eighteen in Japan unless you have your parents' approval. And Hiyori's only fifteen. I'm not saying it doesn't happen, but we are supposed to wait.”

“Oh, I see. I would not have pressured either of you in that way.”

 _Either of us. That's right, he said he likes Natsuki_ _ **and**_ _me. How can he be so calm about it?_ She wanted to run away, but Hiyori was made of strong stuff. _Does that mean I have to compete against Natsuki? While liking Natsuki? What even am I thinking? I've gone insane. Friends! Only friends! Forget the other stuff and focus on friends. Tao needs friends._

“Is it settled then? We'll just agree to be friends and nothing else?” she asked.

“But I want to kiss you,” Tao said, totally serious.

“Me?” she squeaked.

“Both of you.” _Oh god._ “Just once? I think it would make my feelings clearer. Once I understand them, then I can deal with them on my own.”

Hadn't she been thinking the same thing with wanting to compare kisses? But would it clear things up or make them even messier?

“Erk!” Seemed like Natsuki was even more conflicted.

“You two kiss first, then I'll kiss each of you. After that, no more kissing for any of us. We'll not speak of this again and be only friends.” Tao made it sound so reasonable!

This was going to be her first kiss. Oh yes, weird as this was, Hiyori was going for it. She leaned toward Natsuki.

“Really?” He glanced at Tao, then back at her.

“Not if you don't want to.”

“I want to! Uh...damn it!” Natsuki kissed her.

It was sweet. She didn't know if it was a good kiss by anyone else's standards, but it worked for her. Fireworks didn't go off and her body didn't explode or anything, but that had to be shoujo manga propaganda. She would kiss him again in a heartbeat, unlike Kiri who didn't seem interested in kissing Juuzen again.

“Okay?” Natsuki asked her.

She smiled at him. “Okay. Now you two.”

Natsuki's face was priceless. He was dazed, then scared, then dazed again. _His first kiss, too? Number two, coming up!_

“May I?” Tao moved forward and took Natsuki's chin to turn his head. Natsuki nodded and then closed his eyes like someone about to get punched.

Tao hesitated a moment, then pressed his lips to Natsuki's. _This kiss is lasting longer,_ Hiyori thought, trying to be objective, strangling her inner fujoshi. Tao seemed to be waiting for Natsuki to relax.

He pulled back and whispered, “Natsuki?” When Natsuki opened his eyes and mouth to answer, Tao kissed him again, for real this time. Caught off-guard, Natsuki's eyes drifted closed as he gave in to it. _Oi! Am I jealous, or do I just want to watch?_ That was definitely not Tao's first kiss.

Then it was Hiyori's turn and she wiped her sweaty hands on her jeans. Natsuki flopped onto his back, hand pressed to his mouth in the shock that he had kissed Tao back.

Definitely knew how to kiss, Tao did. She noticed the difference immediately as her mouth opened to his and his tongue touched hers. _Okay, so maybe shoujo manga wasn't completely lying about the fireworks part. It was...hot? Just a little? Like...amazing! Oh.My.God!_

She stared at Tao when he pulled away. _Over already?_

“You two kiss again, now that you both know how.” Tao was a monster!

Hiyori didn't wait for Natsuki to move first this time. _If this is all I'm getting, I'm getting as much as I can!_ He was still laying back on the ground so she bent down and planted her lips on his before he could protest or escape or anything else.

Yes, this one was hotter than the first. Natsuki kissed her back properly this time. And some tongue as well, though he was less sure about it. It wasn't fireworks, but there was a connection of some kind. Kissing him felt familiar, or maybe natural was a better way to put it. Natsuki – natural. Tao – thrilling.

Uh oh. They hadn't cleared anything up for any of them – made it worse for Natsuki. And now they knew what they'd be missing as they went forward as “just friends for now.”

A violin began to play somewhere in the darkness and three teens wandered separately back to the people they'd arrived with. Changed, older, no wiser. Lips tingling and hearts in turmoil. Ah, puberty!

**Chemistry and Biology! They bring us together and keep the Tokyo Yaoiverse fires burning! See you again soon! I started another series for writings that don't quite fit in here - check it out!**

[Yaoi-licious Tales and Other Stuff](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1692250)


End file.
